seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees From Impel Down Part 1
As the waves of the East Blue help push the ship along, the Baratie slowly gets further and further in the distance. Fantasia leaned against the rails of the ship, gazing out to the sea with boredom. Rhea watched from behind, slowly getting closer to stand next to her new crew mate. "What's on your mind?" Rhea asked softly, her eyes fixed on the deep blue water before them. "Nah not really. Just wondering what I just got myself in to." Fantasia sighed, placing her hand to the back of her head, scratching vigorously. "Like I lost a bet that should be impossible for me to lose! Now I'm on a pirate ship with three people I don't even know! And one of them-" she started, pointing towards Kent and Jericho standing on their heads, playing rock, paper, scissors. "Okay two of them are idiots!" She corrected with a sarcastic shrug. Rhea blinked awkwardly, trying desperately to change the subject. "Uhh yeah... here you go." She said slowly pawning off a map along with a compass. "Quick summary, we're lost. South Blue inhabitants." Fantasia's face immediately scrunched up in confusion. "Hold on.... you three... came from the South Blue... to the East Blue?" Rhea nodded politely. "Yes that's correct." "How?" Fantasia asked slowly, watching as Rhea purses her lips and looked as in she was in deep thought. "You see..." Rhea started, before landing on a shrug. "I don't really know." Fantasia looked down at the map then back up to Rhea. "Whoever navigated this ship did a shitty job." She said bluntly, clearly eyeing Kent in the distance. "I believe it was him. Don't try to defend him, even if I'm wrong. This is his fault." Kent sneezed, causing Jericho to fall over. "I win!!" He cheered, his cherry red face at its brim of giving out. He turned over to his feet and smiled, waving at Fantasia and Rhea. "Wanna join us?" He asked, immediately receiving a no from both. Fantasia quickly looked to Rhea. "Am I gonna regret joining you guys?" Rhea laughed and patted her shoulder. "Of course not." She reassured her. "But you are in for one helluva ride." She winked, strolling off to the deck and checking on Jericho as he gasps for air. Fantasia signed. "Well... at least it's not boring here.." - On a lush green island, mayhem and panic arise as seemingly hundreds upon hundreds of prisoners pillage the poor town. Stores and shops were burning to the ground, thugs beat down men, women, and children alike. While one man stood at the center of the chaos. His eyes glowing bright yellow behind his glasses. A cowering couple slowly backed away from him, the fear in their hearts growing greater with each passing second. "P-please, I'm begging you, please just let us go." The man on the ground stammered, his voice trembling as the fires burn his home. The man in the glasses knelt down and whispered. "Now you know I can't do that." He said placing a gun to the mans head, handing it to the woman. "Pull the trigger. Either one of you dies or you both do. Take your pick." The woman, with tears in her eyes mouth, 'I'm Sorry', in an instant the gun was pressed upon the guy with glasses. "I choose you!" She shouted, pulling the trigger. But nothing happened. She pulled it again, hearing the click of an empty weapon. "I don't know if you thought I was an idiot, but there's no way I'm handing a loaded gun to someone I can't trust." He said standing up. He slowly pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Blowing out smoke into both of their faces. "But you've made your choice." He said calmly, pulling out his gun and placing a bullet in both of their heads. "Captain Roche!" Called a man in black and white prison stripes. "The town is ours." He declared, showing the broken homes. Bodies littered the streets, the grass painted red with the blood of innocents. Each prisoner smiled evilly, their eyes beaming insanity and malicious intent. "So what's next?" "We're gonna be here for a while. Hope you can entertain yourselves. I'll be thinking of a way to stay off radar." Roche declared, waving his hand, dismissing his followers. Once he was alone again, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Sweat quickly headed down his face as fear set over him. "Those guys are gonna kill me." He whimpered, clutching his chest. - Kent and Jericho stared each other down, both holding themselves up by one finger. Both Rhea and Fantasia stood behind them in awe. "How long have we been at this?" Kent said through his gritted teeth. "Uhhh..." Rhea said looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "I'd have to say a minute." Jericho scoffed. "A minute?! Impossible!" He stand, immediately struggling to keep his balance. Fantasia shrugged. "Not many people can do this so he proud of that minute! Cause this will be the only time 1 minute is something to be proud of!" She said giving out a thumbs up. Rhea laughed, watching the heavily sweating faces of Kent and Jericho. Jericho's eyes slowly rolled towards Rhea. "What's the score?!" Rhea flipped through her notepad. "49-49, whoever wins this one wins." Kent and Jericho's expressions grew fierce as they stared deep not each other's eyes. Fantasia laughed at the twos extra seriousness, and looked out to the distance. A small lush island started to peer over the distance. "Ooh shit, island!" She called out. "Don't care! Gotta win!" Jericho growled. Fantasia scoffed and kicked over Jericho. "Boom, Kent wins!" She declared angrily. "Now help me pull the ship in." She demanded, as Kent rolled over to his feet. Jericho rolled his eyes and shook himself to regain his composure. "Ugh, remind me to get back at her later will ya Kent?" "I make no such promises." Kent responded quickly, followed by a laugh. Jericho signed and got to his feet to help reel in the ship. Fantasia manned the stern and Jericho pulled the sail to turn them into port. As the ship got closer, Kent sat on the rails looking out into the lush green trees. As the ship got to shore, Kent dropped the anchor and jumped ashore. "Our..... first island? Oh dear god how did we go so long?!" Jericho leaned on the rails and rubbed his forehead. "Uhh... I dunno. Navigator number 1?" Fantasia shrugged. "Y'all are stupid?" She suggested. "Not you blondie, I was talking to Rhea. Besides, the bigger question is where are we. Huh navigator?!" Fantasia lifted the map and scanned it thoroughly. "Uhh.... yeah this island doesn't have a name..... it shouldn't even exist." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc